Grand Theft Auto: Hero or Villain?
by Chimichanga lover
Summary: During the course of escaping the scene of one of there many crimes Trevor, Michael, and Franklin flee from the cops and get into an accident that grants them incredible powers. The only question now is how are they going to use there new found gifts will they use them for their own personnel gain or will they rise to the occasion. Hero or villain which will path will they choose?


**Disclaimer:I do not own Grand Theft Auto**

Guide: "words", (thoughts), [sound effects], {quick in story author's note}, SHOUTING or LOUD NOISES. Line means scene change, **Bold** is important things or supernatural being speaking.

 **Chapter Start**

* * *

 **Los Santos, Lester's House**

It was early in the morning and the sun had just begun to rise when when three vehicles pulled into the neighborhood, Lester watch through his security cameras as the three men Michael, Trevor and Franklin walked up to the door. "Hey homie were here open up" called the voice Michael's new protege Franklin. Complying with his request Trevor remotely unlocked his door before calling out through the speaker "meet me in the living room and we'll go over the plan". Once the door was unlocked the three men made their way over to the living room where the saw a board set up in the center of the room on it details of the heist the were about to pull.

They were planning on robbing the Pacific Standard Public Deposit Bank in Vine Wood the score would be worth millions. The had initially been planning to steal whatever Merryweather Security was guarding down at the shipyard like Trevor wanted. But thankfully Michael had the foresight to contact Lester before the preparations had gotten too far underway. After he had learned that Whatever Merryweather was guarding was military he had immediately advised against it much to Trevor's annoyance. Whatever it was they were guarding it wasn't worth becoming enemies of the state over. But Trevor didn't want to let it go so to pacify him Michael had promised him another score and this was it.

"I alright Lester were here so what's the plan" said Michael as he and the others walked into the living room. "And the take better be worth giving up on the Merryweather heist or I'll-" said Trevor before being interrupted by Franklin "ALRIGHT ENOUGH, were here this is happening can we just cut the bullshit so we can get on with it and get some fuckin paper". "Fine" said Trevor irritation in his voice. Lester seeing the floor was open decided to start explaining before Trevor decided to start complaining again "alright here's the plan Rickie will hack into the bank's security system and disable it that should delay the police response enough to buy time to get in and get out before they get there. Then once he gives you the go ahead Michael and Trevor you go in take control get the bank workers to get the vault open then go in grab the cash and get it into the getaway vehicle driven by Franklin out front. Then you get as far from there as possible before the police arrive. Everyone understand the plan". After they each nodded Lester replied "then lets make some money".

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

Franklin had just pulled into the bank parking lot when Rickie called them "hey bros just took down the security system your clear". After hearing that Michael and Trevor got out of the vehicle and quickly made there way to the bank. Seeing the security guard reach for his gun Michael quickly guns him down "this is a robbery everyone on the ground"said Michael as he brandished his pistol. And soon enough everyone is on the ground. Making his way to the front counter with Trevor at his side the two quick force the bank employees to open the vault then the two quickly rush in and began loading the money into duffel bags when Rickie called them "oh hey guys might want to hurry I'm not gonna be able to keep the system down much longer". "How much time we got left till it's back online" asked Michael. 'About a minute" said Rickie nervously. "Shit T we gotta hurry we got about minute left till the securities back online" said Michael. "Then stop talking and start grabbing" said Trevor as he finished loading the last bag.

"Alright were good let's go" said Trevor as he took off in a sprint toward Franklin and the getaway vehicle with Michael following close behind. "Get in man Rickie says the system just went back up the cops will be here any second" said Franklin. Michael and Trevor dove into the back car as quick as the could Michael taking the front seat and Trevor taking the back before Michael replied to Franklin "were in kid down get us out of here". Franklin responded by putting the pedal to the metal and peeling out just as police were starting to pull up. Franklin took off down the road weaving in and out of traffic like a pro while Michael and Trevor fire at the cops. Several minutes went by and franklin was sure the had nearly lost them when he made a sharp turn down the road and saw something coming straight toward them. It was a nuclear waste transport truck and it was heading straight for them. Franklin tried to avoid it put he was moving too quickly to avoid it and he ended up slamming into it causing both vehicles to explode and the three bank robbers world to go black.

* * *

 **Several Minutes Later Franklin POV**

Franklin was slowly brought back to consciousness by the sound of police sirens and a news chopper in the distance. He slowly climbs to his feet and looked around him to see the fiery remains of the two vehicles and the glowing green slime that gotten everywhere when the nuclear waste transport truck exploded as he examined himself he noticed he was covered in the stuff and not only him but Michael and Trevor as well he could see them sprawled out onto the pavement having apparently been thrown through the car windshield when the collision occurred. He could tell from the steady rise and fall of there chests that they were alive. In fact now that got a good look at himself he realized that he wasn't even injured "how the fuck are we even alive" thought franklin aloud.

Deciding he needed to check on the others Franklin slowly made his way toward the others when he tripped over some wreckage and he felt pain as a piece of twisted broken metal from the wreck pierced his arm. "Damn that hurt" said Franklin as he made his way back to his feet. Looking down at the piece of twisted metal lodged in his arm he then realized that it didn't hurt nearly as bad as should (probably just adrenaline) he thought as he pulled the piece of metal from his arm. He had expect the wound to bleed when he removed the metal but it didn't it never got the chance for as soon as the metal had been removed the wound healed in less than a second 'THE FUCK" he exclaimed in surprise.

He was about ponder the event further when a load voice called out to him "HANDS IN THE AIR" he looked over to see two officers of the LSPD. Franklin Knew the comment wasn't a real chance to surrender it was just something they said so they didn't get sued no he knew from experience that the LSPD's policy was shoot first and asked questions never. He closed his eyes expecting to hear the crack of gun fire and the feeling bullets slamming into him. But instead he felt and heard nothing this surprised him so he opened his eyes see why the police hadn't fired on him yet.

And he was shocked to see that they had but the bullets just hadn't reached him yet. He looked around him to see the world appeared to be moving in super slow motion. He watched as the bullets slowly moved toward him the sound waves following close behind them. He step to the side as the passed by. And audible boom occurred as he did (was that a sonic boom) he thought in amazement (but that only happen when something brakes the sound barrier) he thought as he began to realize that something was him. It was at that moment that he realized that time hadn't actual slowed down it just appeared that way to him because he was moving so fast.

He then saw the police slowly adjusting there aim at his new position and were preparing to fire on him again when he decided to deal with them. Quickly drawing out his pistol he fire two quick precise shots at the officers heads taking them out before they could pull the trigger again. After that time appeared to return to normal and wave of exhaustion washed over Franklin as realized moving at those speeds tired him out quickly. But still he knew more cops would be on the way so he picked up Trevor and Michael took off at high speed not as fast as before but certainly at a speed that no cop car could ever hope to keep with.

* * *

 **Lester POV**

Lester had been monitoring the local new station to see if everything went according to plan he watch them flee from the cops via the live stream of the news chopper. At first it seemed as though they had gotten away until they ended up crashing into some kind of nuclear waste transport and their car exploded. Lester had pronounced them dead after that had began typing away at his computer rushing to erase the data so it couldn't be used against him in court. After all with the three dead it wouldn't long before the authorities discovered their connection to him. He was just about to wipe the hard drive when he heard a voice from the t.v call out "hey wait a minute I think I see some movement down there". He stop he to look at the t.v screen as the impossible played out in front of him as Franklin pulled the twisted piece of metal from his body and heal in less than a second as he dodged bullets and then while carrying Trevor and Michael lost both the police and the news copper.

As the tried to keep up with him they measure his speed as over 350 miles per hour and based on how fast he moved earlier Lester was sure he could move faster. Soon enough they had completely lost sight of them. After several minutes went by Lester got a call on his phone from Franklin "hey man things kind of went south" said Franklin over the phone. "I know meet me at my house tonight and we'll sort this out" said Lester. "Alright homie see you then" said Franklin before hanging up. After that Lester began to wonder what he had just seen on the news and who else might have saw it.

* * *

 **Chapter End**


End file.
